Birthday Snippet
by Jadzia
Summary: A birthday-party...err, XF-SEN-HL-andeveryoneelse-crossover...humor, slash.


Fandom: quite a few... Pairing: dito... Raiting: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I apologize to all firms and syndicates up and down, but they *wanted* to come, there was nothing I could do *g* 

Author's Notes: This is for Blue Mohairbear. Because today's her birthday and because I love her. Have fun, baby *g*! Happy Birthday! *kiss* 

Feedback to gdukat@geocities.com 

Birthday greetings to BlueMohairbear@t-online.de 

******************* 

BIRTHDAY SNIPPET 

by Jadzia 

******************* 

"Alex, isn't the cake ready yet? It smells kinda funny..." 

He only earned an insulted snort. "How would *you* know? Did you ever make a cake? No, of course not, the last time I dared to open your fridge, I had to negotiate about sharing the kitchen with your *little friends*, and -" he went on, not giving Mulder a chance to reply. 

The agent stemmed his hands low on his hips and started to chew at his lower lip. 

"Fox, stop that! It's *not* fair!" Krycek whined. 

Fox smiled evilly. "*She* likes it." 

"So what? She likes *me*, too!" 

"Ha!" Mulder snorted, "Only because Jadzia talked her into it!" 

"*What?*" Alex retorted. "That's not true!" 

"No?" Fox cocked his head, still smiling that exasperating sexy smile. "Let me resume - Jadzia sent her I don't know how many photos, and Blue Mohairbear said...wait..."He doesn't touch me." And then -" 

"And then she saw "Patient X" and said I had a great face!" Alex interrupted him triumphantly. 

"Duh! But she liked *me* from the start! She didn't even write you until Jadzia challenged her about you and me on Skinner's desk!" 

"Oh yeah, but you didn't have exactly the hero-part in that, did you? Let's face it, lover, whenever this certain big bald guy steps up and does something only *slightly* toppish, she wouldn't even notice the two of us, naked, screaming, whatever." 

"Fighting again, *boys*?" a stern voice interrupted them from the doorway. 

They groaned in unison. 

"Aw, stop that Walter, she's not here yet:" Fox chided. 

"Stop what?" Skinner asked gruffly as he strode towards them. 

He kissed both younger men briefly before Fox answered, "Stop playing the top." 

"Playing?" Walter growled. "I've got the soul of a top, remember?" 

Mulder and Krycek rolled their eyes and looked at each other in silent agreement. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"Sure, Walt." 

Skinner rolled his sleeves up and simply ignored them. "So, tell me about the preparations." 

"Uhm..." 

"Err..." 

"Oh, you don't need a top, *of course*." Walter snorted. "The cake?" 

"In the oven," Alex answered. 

"It's ready, it starts to smell funny. Get it out." 

Mulder chuckled, earning a glare from Alex. 

"Fox, where are Jim and Blair?" 

"Err, Blair called ten minutes ago, saying something about an unexpected delay..." 

"Yeah, *sure*." 

"...but they should be here in about fifteen minutes." 

"When will Blue Mohairbear be back?" 

"In about an hour!" Alex called, climbing up the stairs from the kitchen with the cake in his hands. 

"Hmh, smells good." Fox smiled and kissed him softly. 

Skinner took the cake from Alex and put it in the middle of the beautifully set table. He watched the two men kiss for a few moments before he crossed his arms over his chest and coughed meaningfully. Alex and Fox broke apart reluctantly. 

"You're doing it again." Alex accused him. 

Walter just lifted an eyebrow, his glance cutting like steel despite his chocolate- brown eyes. "*She* likes me like that." 

Fox sighed exasperated. "Who the hell gave her "Subterfuge" to read?" 

"Oh, *guess*," Alex snorted. 

"Since you mention it, where's Jadzia?" Walter wanted to know. 

"She tries to find Sammy." Fox replied. 

"The cat? Why?" Alex asked. 

"She babbled something about he'd go wild because of the...beaming or something." Fox explained. 

"Ah, yes. Did these friends of yours get the variable of the room-time- fluctuation right?" Walter asked, opening a bottle of wine. 

"Frohike said it'd be no problem." Fox replied from the kitchen. He came back with a knife and started to slice the cake. 

Suddenly they heard a peculiar noise which made them turn to face the middle of the room. They stared in amazement as a figure began to form out of the swirling lights. 

"And you are..." Skinner started, as the lights had disappeared. 

"I'm Gul Dukat, Commander of the Second Order." the man said, an arrogant little smile playing around his lips. 

"Oh, well." Skinner replied, just as arrogantly. "I'm Walter Skinner, Top-AD. This is Fox Mulder, inobedient FBI-agent and Alex Krycek, nasty spy-rat." 

Dukat chuckled. "I've heard from you." 

"Don't you have a...partner?" Fox asked curiously, his eyes wandering along the patterns of scales and ridges that traced the Cardassian's features. 

"No. I'm not as easy to slash as certain other people." Dukat replied cooly. 

"I'm sure the girls can think of something," Fox murmured, licking his lips. 

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, *I* should have been the first to be here, because I have been in Blue Mohairbear's fantasies before she even knew anyone of you *existed*. And it didn't take a whole lot of persuasiveness on her account to convince Jadzia. They are in my *fanclub*. Did you ever think about that maybe they adore me just *too* much to share me with anyone?" Dukat ended his speech, grinning self - confidently. 

Mulder leered at him with barely disguised lust and said, "I don't know, the girls have changed a lot since you last met them. I don't think there's anyone they wouldn't slash -" 

"Stop that, Fox." Walter interrupted him. "We don't have the time, we must get ready. So what's with the husband?" 

"Gone for two days." Alex reported. 

"Why? I mean, the girl has taste. Obviously." Walter grinned. 

"Well," Fox explained. "Jadzia said, he's a great guy, but - I mean, he just doesn't take things seriously. For example - he just wants to see the shows. When they watch Deep Space Nine and it's a Dukat- episode -" 

The Cardassian smiled deviously. 

"- and the girls are drooling on the carpet, he's bored and unnerved by their groaning. He says that you don't beat each other up when you love someone -" 

"*What?*" Alex started laughing. 

"- and he thinks that Paris-Torres-comedy is for real!" 

All of them were laughing out loud in the meantime. 

"Okay. Point taken." Skinner chuckled. 

They still tried to calm down as the door opened and Jim and Blair stepped in. 

"Hi guys!" 

"Hi!" 

"Did we miss something?" 

"Nothing important..." 

"Where's Duncan?" Blair asked, looking around. 

"*Who's* Duncan?" Dukat wanted to know. 

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, my own personal immortal Highland warrior! He's like *so* awesome, man!" Blair bounced happily. 

Fox looked a little dazed. "But aren't you together with Jim, and Duncan with this old guy...?" 

"Yeah, normally." Jim replied, "But Jadzia got her into reading "Three Little Birds"." 

"Ah," Fox said after thinking hard for a few moments, "these crossovers can be so confusing..." 

"Duncan is picking up Methos," Alex explained. 

"I thought Blue Mohairbear isn't so fond of Methos?" Walter wondered. 

"Not *yet*. But Jadzia is. She sent her photos...sounds...the "Superstar-series"... "The Seduction of the Desert Prince"...are you sensing a pattern here?" Fox grinned at Alex. 

"Ha-ha." Krycek said mock-seriously. "Anyway, Blue Mohairbear said that she'd maybe change her mind if she saw him *in action*." 

Jim and Blair laughed. "Well, that could be arranged..." 

At that moment Duncan and Methos came in and cheerfully greeted the other men. Just as Methos went in the direction of the fridge, Jadzia stormed through the door. She stopped at the doorstep and leered at the beautiful men in front of her. 

Sighing happily, she declared, "I just saw her car down the street! Everybody ready? Switch off the lights!" 

... 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLUE MOHAIRBEAR!!!" 

******************* THE END ******************* by Jadzia, 23./24.01.1999 


End file.
